NOT I: A Devil's Little Tale
by Prince of Winter Dragons
Summary: A small collection of tales of the early days of the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.
1. Chapter 1 Fire to My Soul

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I created. Not Daredevil or any other character that appears any other Marvel works. They are the property of Marvel.**

* * *

Psalm 34:19  
The righteous person may have many troubles, but the Lord delivers him from them all;

* * *

 **Not I**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fire To My Soul**

Jonathan "Jack" Murdock was a professional boxer. He lost more than he won, with a record at 24-31. But he could take a beating. Every now and then he'd get hit and something inside him would snap. He's mother, She used to say, "Be careful of the Murdock boys. They got the devil in 'em." And you'd see it sometimes in the ring. His eyes would go dead... and he'd start walking forward real slow, hands at his sides like he wasn't afraid of anything. And the other guy, he'd see that look, and he'd try to get away from him. he'd catch him and trap him in a corner. He let the devil out.

Jack's son; Matthew couldn't understand what grandmother meant, not back then at least. But now he did.

Cause he was about to let his devil out.

Krystal White was a 20 year-old, who worked at Rome's Palace after school. Not only to pay for school, but to also help her mother around the house. The job didn't pay a lot, but it more made up for it in tips. Plus her boss; Relly. Let her take some food home sometime, which helped as well. Tonight in particularly was good. Not only did she make almost hundred-fifty dollars in tips tonight, she also got her overtime.

"Maybe I'll get me and Ma's hair done and Ben that new Madden?" Krystal wonder to herself. Thinking about how her little brother got a paper route job. Too try help her and their mother. He's been wanting Madden 15 for weeks now.

Yes! Tonight was a pretty nice night. But little did the young lady know it was about to go south really fast.

While walking through the parking lot to catch the 11:30 P.M. subway to head home, but lost in her thoughts. Krystal didn't see or hear the sleazy figure coming upon her. It quickly wrapped it's unsavory hands around her throat and waist, carrying her struggle 5 foot person to a dark ally.

"Don't worry baby. If you play nice you might like it and ask for more." The assailant said in a sleazy voice. Letting out a chuckle to match.

Krystal's brown eye's widen with panic and heart thumped furiously with fear. Realizing this mugger wanted more than her money. Using all her might and taking advantage of the Mugger/Rapist's relaxing grip, as they neared the alley. She was able to break the grip of her assailant grip and run.

"Help! Someone Please Help Me! Krystal screamed as loudly has she could. Her voice mix with dismay and begging. For she knew the odds of someone hearing her were low, even lower were the chance of somebody hearing and actually helping her.

This was Hell's Kitchen nobody helps nobody for free.

Krystal's hopes was extinguish and fears realize, when the Mugger/Rapist caught up to her. Grabbing her hard by the shoulders and throwing her into a parked car near by. Her head bouncing off the side of the car door, leaving a small dent.

" That wasn't very wise little tramp. Now I guess I'm going to have take it right here. If you do anything I will break your fucking jaw, got it sweetheart?" The Mugger/Rapist spoke in a voice matching his whole persona and left no room for conversation. Has he slowly walked to the young woman he threw to the ground, he's grimy hands going towards his belt.

Tears started to roll down Krystal light brown face. Has she came to the realization that nobody was going to save her. This guy was 6'2 and weighed as least 200 pounds. He was way out of Krystal's weight class.

But he was just right for Matt who heard Krystal's pleading screams and terrorize heartbeat a block and half a way. Who processed to run, jump and flip through the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen to get her.

After flipping down a fire escape Matt came upon them in the same alley the assailant tried to take his would-be victim. Both hearts pounding. One in anticipation of a conquest, the other in fear of being conquered.

Matt Murdock could hear both heartbeats as If they were his own, and they made him sick.

Moving quickly and quietly, the way his teacher taught him long ago. He snuck up on the Mugger/Rapist until he right behind. Taking both his hands Matt smashed them in both the Mugger/Rapist's ears, making his head ring and throwing his equilibria off. As the Mugger/Rapist let out painful yelp and threw his hands to cover his head. Matt used the opening to perform standard Aikido throw, his opponent hitting the concrete ground with loud thoud.

Pausing in his attack for a moment to check on the young waitress. Matt focused his powerful senses on Krystal to make sure she was okay. He's didn't hear her bones shifting or grinding together, which meant she didn't have any breaks, fractures or sprain. But he could taste and smell some copper in the air.

" _She has a small cut on her head and some tiny scraps on hands, that must of broke her skin. Most likely from when this asshole threw her into the car and she tried to brace herself."_ Matt thought angrily to himself. Fists clenching harder with anticipation of giving this worm, the beatdown he so needed.

The Mugger/Rapist stood up on wobbly legs. Before finding his balance and facing his attacker, it was The Man in Black. The guy who has been making life difficult for people in his line of work.

"YOU!? YU… Y… YU...YOU SHOULD SERIOUSLY BACK THE HELL UP FREAK!" The Mugger/Rapist stuttered then shouted, pulling out a long pocket knife. Trying he's very best to be intimidating. But Matt could hear the fear in his voice.

The Mugger/Rapist charged at the Man in Black, looking to stab or slash him, The Mask ducked and weaved between the The Mugger/Rapist attacks, looking like a highly skilled boxer. Sensing an opening The Mask Man swung a left hook catching his opponent in the side of his abdomen with hard shot, then following it with hard three piece combination of punches straight to the cheek and jaw. The blows drawing blood.

Matt let a small wicked smirk grace his lips, as he smelt the aroma of blood in the air. Also as his opponent heart beat increase with hate and terror.

The assailant let out a loud angry groan as he again, charging at the Man in Black in a more wild fashion. Who caught one of crazed swings by the wrist and gave it nasty twist, which snapped the bone in two. The assailant howled in agony, but didn't know it was more to come.

The Man In Black than performed a Judo technique that broke assailant's forearm in a ugly crunch. Swinging him off the ground by the same arm until he standing up, the Masked Man perform a agile kick. Connecting to the Mugger/Rapist jaw,making his head snap back and blood fly from his mouth. Along with a tooth.

Turning to face the young lady, who watched the whole exchange in shock and wonderment. Matt slowly walked towards Krystal, who was still on the ground.

Coming directly under the street light, Krystal was able to clearly see the Masked Vigilante. That stood before her. He wore a black mask over his head, eyes and nose, leaving only his mouth uncovered. Along black suit with reyd stitching, with pants and boots to match. Krystal couldn't deny that, while this man saved her. His outfit gave her the creeps sightly.

"Are you alright?" Asked the Masked Vigilante in firm, but gentle tone. Offering the still anxious young lady a hand, to stand up. Which she took slowly, but thankfully.

" You're safe now he won't hurt you or anyone no more." The Man in Black said his tone still firm and gentle, as he helped Krystal get to her feet. Smoothly and softly.

"Th… Th.. Thank you! Thank you so very much! You saved me from being…" Krystal couldn't finish her thanking he rescuer. Her voice filled with deep gratitude, as she broke into tears of relief and thanks.

Matt couldn't help but let, a tiny smile display on his face. In sense accomplishment and appreciation. He gave her a simple nod in thanks and as well as saying your welcome.

"Call the police and have your boss stay with you until they come." The Masked Vigilante said, tone still the same as before. Letting go of Krystal's hand, and nodding his head towards the restaurant. Krystal's boss came running to the window, then through the door. Gun in hand ready to help his employee and friend.

Looking in the direction we're Relly was coming from, with a GLOCK 19 in his left hand. He had his cell phone in right hand, and he was on it. With 911 Krystal concluded.

Turning back to face the Man In Black and give her thanks one more time, Krystal was shocked to see he vanished.

" _He was just standing in front of me second ago, now he's nowhere in sight"_ Krystal thought in amazement. Taking a few steps forward, searching the area for her savoir. But find nothing but the man who tried to robbed her of something more important than money, her dignity. On the concrete ground, still unconscious and his forearm and wrist bones showing.

* * *

Crouched on the ledge of a building across the street, Matt monitored the conversation between the waitress and boss. Relly saying sorry for not hearing and coming to her sooner, that he was in back counting tonight's inventory, with the his headphones on. Krystal replying that was it okay and she was fine. Pointing his gun in line of the man who layed on the ground, asking who the hell he was and what happened to him.

Krystal process to explain the incident that transpired to her friend, but then asking him did he see where the Man in Black. Still wondering.

Relly said he didn't see where he went. That when he looked down to put his phone back in his pocket and back up, the Man in Black was gone.

"I thought that maybe he was the one trying to rob you." Relly said his voice hard to place. But sounding thankful none less.

"No! He the one who saved me! I was saved by the The Devil of Hell's Kitchen!" Krystal replied with a tone full of thankfulness and admiration for the man that helped her.

Matt let out light dry chuckle from where he observed them, listening to the radios, engines and sirens of the police and ambulance. They were about a mile or two from the scene, moving fast tonight for a change.

" _Things should be fine here."_ Matt thought evenly to himself, now performing expert acrobatic parkour movements along the rooftops. Heading west, having picked up on a home invasion in progress on the police radio.

One thought that Matt Murdock has been having lately; Is how would the people of Hell's Kitchen would take it if they knew or ever found out. That the Devil of it was blind.

This is chapter one of a small drabble of stories I'm doing, that chronicles some of Matt Murdock early days. Of protecting Hell's Kitchen and the people in it.

Please tell me you're thoughts and feelings of this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Patience

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I created. Not Daredevil or any other character that appears any other Marvel works. They are the property of Marvel.**

* * *

Matthew 7:12

So in everything, do to others what you would have them do to you, for this sums up the Law and the Prophets.

* * *

Not I

Chapter 2: Patience

 _Being in Central Park during Spring time, could be a very soothing experience. Especially for someone with Matt's abnormalities. Do to an accident that occurred when Matthew Murdock was nine years old, he was rendered blind. But the accident did more than just blinded him, it gave him…. abilities. Some people would call them gifts, while others may call them a curse. Matt often went back and forth on how he considered these abilities himself._

 _But sitting and relax on a park bench on a nice Saturday afternoon, cuddling with his Greek in the surroundings and settings of Central Park, in his own special way. Matt couldn't help but feel at this moment, that these powers were a gift._

 _Maybe God's Will perhaps._

 _Matt's super enhanced hearing picked up all types of noises and sounds in the park. From the romping of basketball and football players to kids playing, and dogs messing around with their owners. Along with other activities about the park, their heartbeats include in the collection of sounds._

 _Do to a strong sense of touch. Matt can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. Have this particular attribute allowed Matt to tell, which pairings in the park. Really liked one another or lusted after the other, do to how the heat in their body would fluctuate._

 _Matt's sense of taste and smell also function with equal sharpness. He could tell which favors of ice cream cart vendors gave their customers. Same thing went for the hot dog carts as well. Being able to tell what condiments they put on their franks, he could even lightly taste few of them. Do to so many being in the area._

 _They young Hell's Kitchen native's basketing was cut in by his girlfriend; Elektra Natchios. Who sat next to him with both her arms enclosed around his midsection. And her head lying lovely on his chest._

 _" While this is very nice. But I hope sitting here isn't all we're going to do, this afternoon Matthew." Elektra said contently but restlessness was slipping into her voice._

 _Matt let out a light laugh. Finding Elektra's growing fidgetiness, cute._

 _" We've been sitting here for only fifteen minutes. Surely relaxing with your boyfriend in Central Park, on a pleasantly Saturday afternoon. Isn't that boring of experience, is it Ellie?" Matt asked in playful manner, reposition his left arm that was wrapped around Elektra. So his hand rested on the small of the heiress's back. Having a 50/50 idea on what her response would be._

 _" No Matthew there's not and sitting here with you is a very….. nice experience. But giving this is the first time we left my dorm room, in four days. I just figured we do something a bit more adrenaline oriented. Elektra replied back. Her voice still with contentment, but mix with more anticipation._

 _" Well….what do you have in mind Miss Natchios?" Matt again asked the heiress how she felt. His voice both genuine and curious._

 _Moving to look at her Irish-American boyfriend in his face, but keeping her arms around him. Elektra gazed at him like a Lynx would potential prey, Matt didn't need his vision. To feel like Elektra was looking into or through him._

 _A mystery and slightly mischievous smirk crossed the young Greek lady's lips, getting up. But maneuvering to where she had her right hand in Matthew's, mix their fingers together. Only giving him enough time to grab his walking cane, before pulling Matt to his feet. Leading him through the park to her desire location._

 _Matt blocked out everything that wasn't Elektra, making every sound, smell, touch and taste feel like background noise. Centering all of his senses on Elektra, Matt took in her scent that smelt of cinnamon and strawberries. Her skin that felt like the finest silk. Her heartbeat that played like polish piano notes to his ear._

 _Coming to a more secluded walkway a distance from others in the park, Elektra released Matt's hand. Knowing he could follow her well enough on his own._

 _" Come with me Matthew I know a place that is a decent enough size, were we can do some sparring." Elektra said in an even voice, that was growing excited. As she broke into a steady run._

 _" Lead the way m'lady." Matt replied back in cheeky chivalrous tone. His own excitement growing as he started into his own even run, after Elektra. Who had a head start on her lover._

 _But the young couple was oblivious on how this action, would symbolize their doom love. One always running away and chasing after the other._

* * *

The sounds of the city and the people in it, awoke Matt from his sleep along with his alarm clock. Cringing and wincing as move to sit up in bed, do to small cuts and sore muscles. His mind and heart tumbling all types of ways, thanks to the dream he just awoke from. It felt like a nightmare in an strange way to Matthew.

Turn off the alarm. Maneuvering to the side of his bed, so he could sit with his feet to the floor. Feeling the coolness before they touched the ground. Matt rubbed his hands over his face and messy red hair. His thoughts going over his most recent dream/nightmare, of a former love.

 _" This is the fifth time I dreamt of her this week, and it's only Wednesday."_ Matt contemplate melancholy to himself . His emotions and thoughts going from love and endearment to pain and resentment, then back again. Now cupping his head in his hands, with his elbows posted on his knees.

 _" I should try to meditate or talk with Father Lantom or… both. Maybe that would help."_ Matt pondered broodingly to himself, but try to stay positive. On finding a solution to the dreams/nightmares that were ailing him.

Matt's planning was cut in by his iPhone 6 announcing his best friend; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson calling him. Reaching over to his night stand, with his left arm. The young blind man answered the phone, with a few swipes of his thumb. Putting it on speaker.

 **" Good morning Murdock! I hope you have plenty rest the other night, cause with have a awesome work day ahead of us."** Foggy voice spoke through the phone in a jovial tone, given away to sarcastic one.

Matt let a small chuckle exit him do to Foggy's wake up call, being thankful for the break. In unwanted thoughts.

" I'm sure we do pal, is Karen at the office yet?" Matt asked his law partner, his playful voice going into a curious one. When wondering about their new employe. A warming feeling rolling around in him, thinking about the young lady.

 **" Yeah! She text me before I called you. So whatever women you happen to be with at the moment, have them unstraddle you. And I'll met you at the firm. Move it Sunshine! We have croissants to eat!"** Foggy told his partner, tone still sarcastic. But more humorous.

Matt couldn't help but let out another chuckle, but this one more louder. He went on to tell his best friend he'll met him the office in twenty minutes. Before they ended their call.

Get up the young lawyer decided to skip his morning workout, instead going straight to the bathroom. Sleeping shirtless Matt took off his blue pajama bottoms, before turning on the shower. Setting it to a nice warm temperature, stepping in when it was right. Slightly grimacing in pain and sighing in light relief, as water streamed over stinging muscles and cuts.

Getting out of the shower. Matt dried and freshen himself up for the day ahead of him, leaving the bathroom to go to the closet in his room. Coming to it, Matt opened it. Using the Braille tags that hung from various clothes, to pick out a nice gray suit. With a black undershirt and dress shoes to match.

Matt got dressed fairly quickly. Grabbing his phone, wallet, satchel and wristwatch, slipping the phone and wallet in his pockets. Then putting on his satchel, watch and crimson sunglasses. Making his way to his apartment's front door, grabbing his walking cane before exiting. Locking the door behind him.

With every intention of surprising his friends, on being earlier than they both suspected him.

* * *

Karen Page dreamt of being of a lot things growing up, but a secretary was not one of them. Especially at struggling, but up and coming law firm like; Nelson & Murdock.

But here she was laying out croissants, hash browns, apple juice on her desk, that double as a table. For her bosses that she view more like her good friends. Foggy was like a goofy, loveable and protective brother, who always brought a smile to Karen face.

Matt was a good friend who Karen happened to have a bit of crush on, however the blind was also a mystery. One that Karen wanted to solve, the more time she spent with him.

Even though she only be working and knowing Matt and Foggy, for a month and half. They were becoming much like family to the young blonde lady.

And speaking of the devil, Matt Murdock walked through the front office door. A tiny smirk cross his lips, at Karen's heartbeat fluttering seeing him. It gave Matt a good vibe about himself and the day ahead.

They both said their good mornings to each other pleasantly. Karen came around her desk, to help Matt to his breakfast. Who already sat his walking cane and satchel, by the entryway of their tiny kitchen. When he lightly touched the space between Karen forearm and elbow, the small contact sent enticing feelings to both parties.

Karen's scent that smelt mangos and vanilla, always brought a delightful feeling to Matt. Even the small touch of her skin felt the softest pillow.

Coming to Karen's desk she asked her boss which croissants, he would like? Matt choice the ham. They went on to sit down and eat their breakfast together, making light conversation while at it.

" I'm kind of surprised you're at work this earlier Matt." Karen said in a joking but tiny shock voice. Taking a small bit from her hash brown.

" I know how to be punctual every now and again Karen." Matt replied back in a playful voice, before taking a bite of his croissants.

" I see!" Karen shot back in a playful stunned tone. Which they both laughed at, continue to make small talk. When the sound of the last member of their misfit law team; Foggy Nelson. Entering the office interrupted them.

Lost in the music coming through his headphones, Foggy didn't notice he's best friend already sitting and eating with their secretary. Realizing a minute later he wasn't alone, Foggy looked at his partner then his watch and then the clock on the wall. A little shocked when they both read 10:30 A.M., which was a little early for his partner. Who usually didn't come in tell around 11 or 12 some days.

Foggy let out a dry chuckle and comment on Matt's punctuality, stating how they might get out before six or seven tonight. Matt couldn't help but agree with friend, while chuckling at the same time.

Foggy took his place at the desk/table, grabbing his own food. The three friends/coworkers talked and joked about all types of things, before getting into the work of the day.

* * *

The day was nearly over with and it was very good, along with being a productive one. More than the people of Nelson & Murdock would have thought. Some cases they won out of court, bring some level of security, clarity and closure to their clients. While some cases were a bit more difficult and had to go all the way to trail, more than a few of them required Matt to work "overtime" on them.

Foggy sat in comfy chair in his office, stretching out after a nice solid day. It also help that they got some new clients that paid in cash, and not food or other merchandise. It was an extra bonus that the clients and their money were on the up and up, if they wasn't. Matt would have been able to tell in some freaky way.

 _" It's like the guy is a human polygraph."_ Foggy mused about his best friend, who was more like his brother. Ability to tell If someone is shady or not.

Foggy's wondering was broke, when he noticed the headline of the Daily Bugle that layed on his desk. Picking it up and reading it about how the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, saved a young waitress. By the name of Krystal White, from attempted robbery and rape

Foggy has mixed feelings about the vigilante that took to protecting Hell's Kitchen, these last three months. On one hand he disliked the vigilante strongly, for taking the law into his own hands. Foggy also thought he was psychotic adrenaline junkie, looking for thrills. But on another note, the slightly pudgy young man couldn't deny the fact. The Devil was making the Kitchen a somewhat a safe place now and days.

Foggy's secretary in particular was a big fan of the Devil of the Kitchen. Which didn't shock nor surprise Foggy that much, since Karen herself was recuse by the vigilante. Nearly a month ago.

Getting up from his desk Foggy left his office to ask Karen, If she saw her " boyfriend's latest heroics."

* * *

The young redhead man sat in his own personal office with the door shut. Listening to friends discuss or rather debate the actions of his alter ego, as If he was right next to them. The conversation was making Matt more conflict about his actions at night.

On one hand hearing Karan's praise and belief in what he's doing, gave Matt some hope. That he was making a difference in positive. Especially when Karen said that the creep; Brent Gillcuddy was left with a snapped wrist, broken jaw and forearm. Which cause him to confess via tablet, to four other accusations. Saying he felt safer in jail than on the street, where the Devil could get to him. This brought a dark sense of pride and satisfaction to Matt's being.

But hearing Foggy's criticism, ridicule and slight loathing of him, gave Matt some bitter and mixed emotions.

Matt Murdock knew when he started this… crusade of his, that not everybody would be fan of his. Some people might even hate him for it, but he was hoping that the friend that was more like brother to him. Would be at least. Perhaps it would have gave Matt more of a reason to share the other side of himself, to his best friend.

When they started talking about the home invasion that he intervened the same night, Matt turned down the conversation. As If It was on television or radio, forcing the majority of his hearing towards the city. Along with his radar sense, mostly likely the young man's most unique power.

it gave Matt omnidirectional field of vision, which he used to scoop out the area around him. Getting more in tune with the Kitchen before going out in it. The twilight was nearly upon them, it was giving Matt that same feeling he was sure his father felt before a getting into the ring.

A fire that burns to let The Devil out.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **This is the second chapter of a small drabble of stories. In this chapter I want to focus a bit more on the Matt Murdock side, along with his friendships.**

 **Please tell me you're thoughts and feelings of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mirrors

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I've created. Not Daredevil or any other character that appears any other Marvel works. They are the property of Marvel.

* * *

1 Peter 5:8

Be sober-minded; be watchful. Your adversary the devil prowls around like a roaring lion, seeking someone to devour.

* * *

 **Not I**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Mirrors**

Wilson Fisk prided himself as not being a violent nor evil man, but a necessary evil man. But only when required and sometimes….. his work required it frequently. He often tried not to take much joy in it, only a monster would. Like his father.

" _No! I'm a much different man than he is, a better man! What I do, I do for the betterment of my city and my lovely Vanessa!"_ Wilson thought proudly and sternly to himself. Watching his beautiful Vanessa eating the omelet breakfast, he made for her. Wearing only his Navy Blue dress shirt from the night before, it was nearly three times her size. But the way she wore it, was like the most comfortable robe. She had a habit of wearing her Wilson's shirts after wonderful lovemaking, it was something both of them found endearing.

"This is very good Wilson! I always admire a man who can cook, this is trait I really like about you. Along with your taste in art." Vanessa spoke to her finance with a lovely disposition and tone. Moving her brown and silver chin length hair, out of her hazel eyes. Before taking the same left hand and reach across the fine marble table, and grasping Wilson's right hand in hers. The contact sent of feelings of love, paranoia and possessiveness through the huge man.

For Wilson Fisk knew very well, if anything happened to Vanessa. He would become a very evil man. Just the thought filled him with fear and rage, he squeezed his lover's hand gently but firmly. Vanessa couldn't help but feel the gesture was done, as some type of ownership. Which she was oddly, okay with.

The couple continued to make small talk about various topics over the course of their breakfast. From art, food, film and the different places they both have traveled. They both wished to go to Paris together.

" Would you like to join us Wesley?" Wilson curiosity asked his friend and assistant who stood near the entryway of the large dining room. Noticing his presence ten minutes ago, he slightly startled his finance with his invite. As Vanessa didn't noticed the man she was fond of, she was indeed glad Wilson had someone like Wesley looking out for him.

" I didn't wish to disturbed you sir. You and the Mrs. were have nice meal and a conversation. I was going to wait to you were done." Wesley replied to his employer and friend, tone formal as always.

" It's fine Wesley. Clearly it is something important, you only interrupted my breakfast when it is." The businessman spoke in a knowing voice. Coming to the conclusion as soon as he distinguish his assistant's presence.

Vanessa gave her husband to be a lovely kiss, then excused herself. To get ready for her day at the gallery. Walking through the luxury apartment with an oversized button up dress shirt on, not worrying about being looked at wrong at all. Wesley was far from person like that. If he was her Wilson would have snap his neck a long time ago. For this wasn't the first time Wesley saw her in a state like this.

Wilson watched his wife to be go to the bathroom in his bedroom, with an passive but loving gaze. Getting up from his seat at the table, clearing it from the breakfast they just ate. The big man processed to wash and dry the dishes in the kitchen, then putting them away. After he was finished. The two man walked through the penthouse towards the balcony, where they would discuss business.

Once outside Wilson walk towards the railing, putting both of his hands on it. Looking at his city; Hell's Kitchen. It was ugly yet beautiful place. That Wilson Fisk well make better.

"Yes! I truly well make this city better! Make it special!" Wilson said more to himself than his friend. Voice full of ambition and determination. For the next minute or so, the two man just looked out towards the city. A nice silence going on between them. Pulling a E.P. Carrillo Selección Oscuro Pirámides Royal cigar, from his gray Versace robe's inside pocket. Grabbing the lighter out of his pajamas pants that match. Fisk lit the cigar in a manner that looked a lot like those big boss in gangster movies. Taking a couple puffs of the rich cigar. The chocolate-covered raisin sweetness, brought a soothing sensation to him.

"I surely have no doubt sir." The assistant replied to his boss in confident tone, but giving his friend a wondering look. Do to the superlative stogie he was smoking, originally believing Wilson quit a few weeks ago.

Seeing the look Wesley was giving him. Made the usually stern man, let out a tiny chuckle.

" One every once and awhile won't do no harm Wesley. Now what do you wish to discuss?" Wilson inquired of his confidant, tone changing from reassuring to pondering.

" Our main operations and endeavors are intact and safe. Things with the Chinese and Japanese are very well, also the Hardys in London. Are very interested in our proposition of providing distribution, of their gambling and drug racket in the states. But are side, alternative and local dealings have had some…. Issues." Wesley voice professional the whole time, but giving away to irritation towards the end of the explanation.

"What issues James?" The Chief asked his right hand-man. His voice slightly a mixture of shock and annoyance.

"I'm afraid it is The Man In Black again sir, for the last seventeen days. He's been blitz different dealings, particularly the ones involving the Russians. He even managed bust Vladimir Ranskahov during a weapons deal. Vladimir is looking at least fifteen years on that charge alone. After he gets out of the hospital, for the various injuries he received during the apprehension." Wesley informed his employer, his voice regrettable.

"Where is Anatoly in all of this?" Wilson asked his partner, voice curious and mind already strategizing. For the Russian brothers were never that far from each other.

" He's been laying low sir, but he's been very anxious and nervous. Asking for a meeting with you by name for a while now. And his not the only one sir. The Devil has been asking about you by name as well, we believe he may learned it from one of the Ranskahov's goons or them personally." Wesley informed his employer about the developments that had occurred, over the past three weeks. His voice professional, but a bit anxious. Knowing his employer well be displeased with him, for waiting so long on telling about events that have occurred over the past few weeks.

"James, why wait till now to tell me about this!? You should have came straight to me, the moment Vladimir was apprehended." Fisk told his employee. Tone clam, but the slight irritation and anger definitely noticeable. Wesley couldn't help but wince a little bit, as the words felt like a slap to his face and pride. He proceeded to tell his friend, that he didn't want to bother him. Since he just announced his engagement to Vanessa, when everything started to transpired.

"It been so long since you met someone, who you have connected with on multiple levels sir. I didn't want to trouble you with petty matters, that I felt I've could have dealt with it. But things have gone a bit out of my control." James told his friend and boss, voice regrettable.

Fisk's anger and irritation diminished a bit, with Wesley's explanation. Seeing his long time friend meant well and did have his best interest in heart. His anger and irritation switched more towards, the Ranskahovs brothers. For not taking better care of affairs and dealing with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Like they said they would. These new developments were unacceptable.

" _Now I must clean up their mess."_ The businessman thought sourly to himself. He reassured Wesley that his actions were understandable and even commendable. Asking his assistant to set up a meeting with Anatoly, in one of the tenement building they were renovating.

It's been awhile since Wilson Fisk got his hands bloody.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in what was an unfinished condominium apartment, Anatoly Ranskahov just got done consuming his third cigarette, in the last twenty minutes. He wasn't usually a nervous man, but meeting the big man; Wilson Fisk. For the first time. Especially face to face under these tense circumstances. Was making Anatoly feel very anxious.

" _That kiska Wesley didn't even give me a chance to call some of my men. Just picked me up, with no call, text or anything. And dropped me off here, Mu'dak!" Just happy I got my smokes first._ The shifty man thought to himself irritability.

Just when Anatoly was on the verge of lighting his fourth cigarette, the apartment door opened. And in walked two of Fisk's bodyguards, followed by Wesley, who then was followed by three more guards.

Who gesture for the Russian mobster to follow him out of the apartment.

" _Ublyudok!"_ Anatoly thought annoyingly, but nonetheless followed the snotty man. But when he got to the hallway to go through the front door, it busted opened and a man. Who was nearly as big as a Kodiak Bear, rushed in grabbing the older Ranskahov brother and picking him up. By the front of his shirt, then running him into the nearest wall. Which was made of brick.

" You shouldn't have talked to the police! And you should have fulfilled our agreements properly! Wilson boomed, voice stuffed with anger and annoyance. He then delivered three headbutts to the Russian mobster face, that matched his voice. Breaking the man's noise the first strike.

Wilson threw Anatoly eight feet away, like was a bag of finish chips. The gangster scrambled trying get to his feet, while pulling out his gun. Unfortunately his target saw, and stomped towards him while he was still in the motion of fully rising the wrist of the hand that held the Ruger LC9s, and crushing it like was a cheap water bottle. The bone even made a crushing noise like it was plastic. The metal object dropped to the floor, where it clunk and skipped across the ground. Towards Wesley, who picked it and study it for a bit, before putting inside his suit pocket.

Anatoly yelped like a wounded animal, but he's affliction was just starting. Still grip the he wrist he just crushed, Fisk swung his victim by the arm. Like a Tennis Racket, the back of the mobster smacking against the wall. If the wall wasn't made of brick, no doubt Wilson would have threw him through it. The gash on the back of the older Ranskahov's head, was proof of that. The Hell's Kitchen native gave the man no breathing room, mauling him with punches and stomps the moment he touched the ground. Very much resembling an angry Kodiak Bear.

Then the man who was known as the Boogeyman of Crime, palmed both sides of Anatoly's head with his big hands. And then squeezed like he was trying to break an cantaloupe, Wilson drunk in the horror that the man's scarlet soak eyes displayed, like it was the finest wine. With a menacing grin on his face.

Then a stomach-turning cracking sound could be heard and The Russian Gangster's squirming stop. Fisk dropped his former business associate's bloody head, the sound it made resembled mush hitting the floor. Looking at the grisly figure of one the most feared men in Russia, with red hands. The only thing Wilson Fisk regretted, was getting blood on the sharp gray suit and black dress shirt. That his soon to be wife help him picked out for today. But the feeling of victory made up for it a little.

Taking handkerchief that Wesley had walked over and handed him, Fisk whipped the blood from his face and hands. Nearly turning the white cloth red. The big man gave orders for his men to take Anatoly's body, and too call his personal mortician. He would take care of him, until he arranged for Vladimir release in the next month or way he could at least bury his brother, before before signing 90% of his dealings and businesses to Wilson Fisk.

Taking out the LG G6 from his left pocket, that just chimed, letting him know he had a text message. Wilson read it and let a satisfied smirk cross his lips, very pleased his other business associate well be of assistance. He text back his thanks and promises great benefits out this arrangement. Now he could concentrate on more important matters. Like what to make him, Vanessa and Wesley dinner tonight. Stack sounds very good he thought.

* * *

For most normal people that are in their twenties, they wouldn't consider becoming a vigilante. They would probably think it was crazy, suicidal in most cases. For who in their rational mind becomes a vigilante at night, especially while also being a lawyer by day? Matt Murdock was that type of man and person to do such a thing.

And here he was in his "The Devil of Hell's Kitchen" persona, fighting six thugs outside of warehouse; Pier 81. Three of them from the crippled Ranskahov's mob, the other three from the enigmatic Gao organization. Who displayed skilled martial arts and hand to hand combat prowess, which didn't shock Matt much at all. For their leader exhibit her own excellent martial arts skill, by hitting the vigilante with an open palm thrust. That sent the young man flying back at least six feet! It was even more eerie given the fact, she was an women in her sixties or seventies.

Moving out of the way of a Baseball Bat swung to his head, by one of the Russian assailant. The vigilante grabbed the weapon before frontflipping over the man, who still held onto the bat. But now in uncomfortable position, with his arms behind his back. The Man in Black simultaneously quickly and firmly pulled the grade wood Louisville Slugger out of the man's grip, and struck him with a strong side kick. Having the thug go gut first in the hood/bumper of a parked car, unfortunately for Russian man. The vigilante followed up his kick attack, by swinging the back of the club to his opponent's head. The handle cause the front portion of his head, too snap against the hood. Knocking the criminal out instantly.

A duo of Gao's men were coming at him concurrently. One from the left, the other from the right. Matt could tell by not only his Radar Sense detecting them. But also the way their stomach rolled with the Golden Strand; Chicken Stir-Fry, breathe smelling just like the rice wine. They used to wash down their food with.

The Devil of Hell's Kitchen threw the bat he held at the man at his left side, the wooden club glided through the air neatly. Hitting his target with a gross thud in the middle of his forehead, making him drop to the ground and grabbing his head in pain. The man to the right of the vigilante reach and tried to greet him with Roundhouse kick to his blind spot, but the Devil dodge blow. By ducking back while grabbing the Asian mobster by the ankle, then delivered a quick strike to his thigh. Causing the man to let out a yelp but having no time to care for his sore vastus medialis, as his enemy. Just executed a Side Flip on the hood of the car, then just as fast performed a Flying scissors to the neck. Forcing the Triad member to the ground with a twist of his body. Quickly cartwheeling vigilante followed the attack by breaking the man leg, in Silat technique.

Pulling the Arnis Sticks from his side his sensei left for him, after their "Reunion". Matt processed to dispatch the the three remaining goons, with wicked efficiency.

Scanning the area around him. Matt picked up nothing but contusions, broken and fracture bones from unconscious and barely conscious men. The air smelt and tasted of chopper and salt.

Knowing that his work here was done, putting his weapons away for now. Matt entered the warehouse. Guard up. Senses looking for anyone or thing.

Picking up nothing all the way to the top fourth floor, which add more fuel to the fire. That was already scorching in Matt's stomach.

" _Someone well answer for what they did to Miss Cardenas."_ Matt thought to himself. Full of rage and guilt. Knowing the death of the elderly Guatemala woman was on him.

Radar Sense getting nothing but the occasional scamper from a roach or rat. Focusing more. Matt pushed out his radar looking for anything of value, getting lucky. When he found a table covered in documents and blueprints. Talking off the glove that covered his right hand, Matt walked to the table. Using his enhanced sense of touch. The Devil ran his fingers over the drawing. Feeling the faint impressions of ink on a printed page, allowing him to read by touch.

By doing this he learned. The warehouse was under the ownership of Nobu Yoshioka and a man named Hirochi. Along with being used by Wilson...Fisk. For what he didn't know for sure.

" _Again! He's involved somehow, some way! I have to stop him, whatever it takes!"_ Matt thought to himself full of determination and fury. His left hand clenching the glove he held harder.

He's searching and brooding was cut in by, the faint and steady sounds of a heartbeat and footsteps. Reminding Matt of a tiger hunting, quickly putting on his glove. The blind warrior face the entrance, preparing for who came through it. He met a few people who moved and felt like this man. And they all were highly dangerous.

" You detected by presence. Much faster than I anticipated…. You are good." Spoke a calm and confident voice, with an strong Japanese accent. Words reaching to his objective before entering the room.

Moving away from the table the vigilante sized the enemy up. Picking up the man was in excellent shape and condition, most likely due to training in martial arts for years. The Kyoketsu-shoge on his hip, was evidence of that. But what bothered Matt was, he couldn't get a clear read on him. His pulse was sounded faint and could barely make out his heartbeat. From what he could tell. It went from a man being his middle forties to fifties.

" Do you work for Fisk?" The Man In Black asked in a firm voice. To the unknown man, who was now a couple feet away from him.

" No. More like associates…..In business " The Man dressed in scarlet ninja gear said. Tone the same has before, calm and firm. His heartbeat matched it

" Did you kill Elena Cardenas!?" The Devil asked in an seething sober voice. As him and ninja circled around each, liked two jungle cats. Waiting for the other to make the first move.

For a second, the man's heartbeat fluttered the tiniest bit. If Matt wasn't focusing and concentrating mainly on him. He no doubt would have missed it.

" The elderly woman's death was as painless as possible. I…. Made sure of that myself." Her killer said, he's voice still the same as before. But was the smallest trace of regret. The assassin wasn't finished talking however.

" It seems that Fisk was corrected. You do seem to have a weakness for women and children. Still…. You been trained thoroughly in are ways. Who was your teacher?" The ninja asked, cold voice giving away to cool curiosity.

Matt ignored him question. To busy with beating himself up for another person he failed to protect, in his city.

" _I was supposed to help her to security. So she wouldn't be unjustly evicted from home. But all I did was secure her death."_ The young man thought revoltingly to himself, about himself.

" You and Fisk had that lady….killed just to draw me out, didn't you!?"Asked the vigilante in a stern and aggressive tone. Turning his feelings of disgust and hatred towards her killer.

Both of the shinobis now face each other. Standing several and half feet away from one and other. In the middle of the room. Bodies ready to fight. Matt's anger growing more heated, when "saw" the man shake his head yes.

" Where is Fisk!? Tell me now!? The vigilante questioned the assassin. The loathing in his voice palpable. The silence he was met with, was just more fuel, too a burning fire.

" Okay then. Maybe you'll tell me before I'll break your jaw or after both of your legs!" The Devil Of Hell's Kitchen spoke in firm and cool voice full of malice. Drawing his eskrima sticks getting into a fighting stance.

" I answered your questions and showed you the respect of fellow warrior. And in return you show me nothing but disrespect!? Perhaps your sensei didn't teach you in the art of disciplined. I well educated you myself." The red clad ninja said in a cold blooded tone. Getting into his own combat stance. His Kyoketsu-shoge at the ready.

" You want my respect? Come earned it." The Masked Man replied in hard voice.

The two warriors stood for a few moments. Waiting for the other to strike, too make an opening.

Then the two fighters charged each other simultaneously and swiftly. Intentions more than clear.

* * *

Nobu stroke first by throwing five Bo-shuriken at the vigilante, who replied to the attack by using his arnis sticks. Too bat away four of the projectiles, sending two of them flying back to their owner. While dodging the fifth smoothly by ducking to the right. The assassin ducked and rolled quickly, his Bo-shuriken dashing by were his chest would be. The man grabbed his Kyoketsu-shoge and shot it in forward motion, the chain-weapon resembling a snake strike. The double edged blade going straight, before curving to the left sightly. Grazing it's target on top of his left bicep. Causing a skin-deep cut on the limb.

The Man in Black grimaced in discomfort at his nicked arm, slim line of blood running from the wound. Executing an neat gymnastic maneuver, to close the distance between him and his foe. That directly turned into a swinging kick precisely to his adversary's head. The attack was ineffective as the assassin used a inside block, stopping the dense kick.

Gripping his double edged blade by the hilt. The Killer attacked with a controlled, but fierce assault. Managing to land tiny, but stingful abrasion on his enemy's chest, right shoulder and both forearms. Letting out a throbbing hiss, the Devil did back handspring trying to gain some space. As soon as his feet touched the ground, ready to begin his attack again. The red shinobi was on him. Jumping up and kicking his opponent with both feet right in the chest. And then executing a backflip, landing on his feet softly. While his target land on his back with a hard thud, three feet away from him.

Matt's chest aches, the small cuts on his body matching the feeling. An angry and discomfort groan escape his lips. Before doing an No hands kip-up back to his feet.

" _My turn now asshole!"_ The Devil thought undoubtedly to himself. Twisting and turning his batons in graceful and showy manner, while also closing the distance with a fast paced walk. The tactic worked distracting his opponent. "Seeing" his opening. Matt caught the other with left swipe baton hit it's mark in the jaw, stunning the assassin vaguely. Taking further advantage the opening given to him. The vigilante gave the Killer a hard body shot to his right side. Fist closed around arnis stick. The blow didn't have the exact desired effect it's owner wish for, but it still put the assassin in position. For a Crescent Kick to the face with his left leg, the strike causing him to stagger.

" _Not bad."_ The assassin mused to himself, while also turning his body to avoid a jump kick. That would have hurt more than he would care to admit. Then having to swiftly duck back from a swing by both arnis sticks to his right jaw and cheek. Which mostly likely would cause more blood to drip from his lip. Still crouching down, the shinobi did a sweep kick. Catching the side of his targets left leg, knocking the vigilante down. Moving has quick has a serpent, the Ninja quickly jumped up. Then shot the chain-weapon out like a pistol, the blade moving towards the hero's chest.

Moving fast. The vigilante rolled out the way. Instead of stacking the Devil's heart. The double edged blade struck the concrete floor, smooth tiny bits of cement flying. Mirroring the speed of his weapon. The assassin performed an pike front flip, in attempted to stomp the still recovering hero. Sensing his attacker nearly upon him. Matt waited to the last minute to cartwheel away, his legs catch his opponent in the face. As soon has his feet touched the ground. The force causing Nobu to leave his feet and twisting around before lading with hard smack on his back.

The Devil tried to pounced on his prey with a Quadruple Full flip. But like himself moments before, his opponent dodged the attack graceful. While pulling his Kyoketsu-shoge from behind him shooting it towards the right side of his target's head. Sidestepping, the vigilante narrowly evaded the dashing strike. But it did manage to give a throbbing prick on it's mark's right cheek. Nobu gave his adversary no time to breathe. Spring on him with a hard kick to the left side of the ribs, knocking him to the ground.

Matt rolled with the blow and popped back to his feet. Quickly having to use his arnis sticks to knock away the bladed chain weapon. But his opponent continued to keep his distance and use his weapon like a whip. Moving it from different angles like a viper, making it's attend prey twisted and flip around. In order not to get bit. Having enough of being on the defensive again. Matt throw the stick in his left hand in mid flip, nailing the assassin in the left eye. Sensing his move have the desired effect. The Devil advanced on his enemy with vengeful intentions.

The two shinobis exchanged strikes back and forth, from punches, kicks, elbows, chops, throws and weapons. Each time one of the warriors gain the momentum, other directed in their favor instead.

" _No wonder this fool has caused so many annoying issues. He is quite skilled, However."_ Nobu thought complimentary of his opponent but also pragmatically. Knowing that at this current level. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen was dead. And with that notion. The battle began to turn in favor of Yoshioka. Who quickly proved himself the superior fighter, countering and dodging Murdock's blows with ease. Again countering Murdock. By quickly sidestepping his 360 Tornado Kick, then proceeding cast out his Kyoketsu-shoge. The weapon wrapping like a boa constrictor around it's victim's midsection. The curved blade attached near the hilt biting into Murdock's abdomen. Making him grimace and grunt in agony, before landing on the ground in a unfavourable manner.

Not stopping his assault. The red clad ninja swung his opponent from the floor into a pillar made of concrete. The hero making crude slapping sound has he made contact with the structure, blood dripping from where he met the object.

" _This definitely Not good! I go at least 13 cuts on me in numerous places, at least six are fairly deep. And that not including the blade jabbing in my gut!"_ Matt estimated his current predicament disquietingly.

Removing the veil that cover his race. Nobu's face was bearing a busted lip, a small cut mix with a bruise on his right cheek and ugly laceration under his left eye. From when his foe, throw his weapon. Studying his adversary with a emotionless but respectable gaze.

" It has been sometime since I faced worthy opponent. It is indeed an honor to claim your life." The assassin spoke to his injured enemy in a somber tone. Who was attempting to get back up on his feet. Bowing to further show respect and honor to a falling warrior. Yoshioka stopped the Masked Man efforts by drag him across the floor by the chain-weapon, making the hero yell in torment. Leaving a vermilion trail behind him.

Pushing through the pain like Stick taught him, Murdock launched the eskrima sticks still gripped tightly in his right hand, at his opponent's head. Who casually dodge the projectile by moving his head to the right. Looking back with an lackluster expression at its owner. Not noticing the weapon bounce of the brick wall behind him, coming back towards him. Hitting Nobu in the space between his shoulder blades with noisy thump, making the ninja hiss disagreeable and stumble sightly.

" _I need to take advantage of this opportunity now!"_ Antsy thoughts raced through Matt's mind. Yanking the end of the chain out of Nobu's hands. Getting up has quickly has he could, Murdock ran has fast has his weakening legs who let him. Putting enough strength has he could summon into a high side thrust kick attack, using the sole of his right foot to striking opponent's rich cheek. The blow causing Yoshioka's head to snap back. Knocking him into oil tanks, spilling gasoline over him. Murdock, barely able to stand. Pulled the blade out of his gut with a painful grimace, unwrapping the serpent like weapon from around his waist.

Moving the tanks off himself, the assassin stood up more annoyed. Intent to kill his opponent, pulling out two kunai knives. Striding towards the wounded hero with methodical steps, throwing the kunai in his right hand at his opponent throat. With speed and accuracy of an season expert.

Smelling the fuel that bathed the man doing a pretty good job of trying to end his life. Murdock managed to dodge his attack, grab one of his eskrima sticks, that he threw earlier in the battle. Shooting the stick at a light post, hitting it just has Yoshioka was walking under it. The sparks landed on the assassin, lighting the gasoline and causing him to be engulfed in flames. The howls of misery and outrage ripped through Matt's ears then his body and the warehouse. But despite being dressed in fire, Nobu still attempted to continue the fight. Charging Matt without care or caution, letting a battle cry all the while. Ducking and dodging the wild fire drenched punches the best way he could in his current state. Matt gave hard right uppercut after ducking a craze left hook, the blow making solid contact with it's target jaw. Both Murdock and Yoshioka drops to the ground has the blow was struck.

The ninja quickly died from his wounds, falling to the ground as his body continued to burn.

Breathing heavy, blood spilling from various slashes over his body. Matt could also feel contusions forming as well. He started to crawl away from the burning corpse, the smell of roasting flesh, hair, toe and fingernails. Making his stomach turn. The hero's triumph was short lived heartbeat as a powerful heartbeat boomed in his ears, being on the ground made him feel the banging vibrations of approaching footsteps more. Nearly tuning out the more normal heartbeats and footsteps of average man, following behind mammoth of a man. Who almost looked the size of Kodiak bear.

" Fisk….. Wilson Fisk is…. here! Murdock contemplated sullenly. Pulling and willing himself to stand up, which being nearly hunched over. With a poor Southpaw boxer stance. Knowing what was coming was far from good, but more reckless part of him long for this. Which was suicidal his current condition.

" I was hoping you and Mr. Yoshioka would exterminate each other. But it seems, only one of half of that plan was a success." Fisk expressed in calm but a light irritated tone. As he entered the room with Wesley and two of his employees at his flanks. Finally coming face to face with the man who has been more of pest than his worth. Still, Wilson admired the vigilante's tenacity and resilience.

Fisk claimed he had used the vigilante to murder Yoshioka, although he had wished that they had killed each other as he also wanted Yoshioka dead, and admitted to organizing the death of Elena Cardenas in order to draw him to this location for this final battle. Murdock told him he would beat him with an inch of his life for everything he had done and although his men threatened to shoot Murdock, Fisk confidently ordered them to stand down and invited him to take his shot. As the two began fighting, but the wounded Murdock was no match for Fisk and was brutally beaten. During the fight, he tried to cut Fisk using Yoshioka's Kyoketsu-shoge and learned he was wearing body armor within his suit which protected him. This close encounter only enraged Fisk further as he proceeded to violently beat Murdock into submission, chokeslamming his body into a table.

As Murdock lay wounded and the fight finally over as it appeared that the Masked Man had no more energy to defend himself, Fisk noted that he was disappointed at the fight's conclusion before he ordered both James Wesley and one of the the guards named; Francis to shoot him and put an end to his vigilante activities. Refusing to give up however, Murdock threw one of his sticks to block Wesley's gun and then managed to dodge the bullets before he leapt from the window into the water and swim back to New York City and to safety before Fisk and his men could find him and finish the job of finally killing him as was planned.

* * *

Matt doesn't know how he made it out of the water, let alone to his apartment. With the many life ending injuries he has recently gained. Weakly pulling the blood soaked mask from his face. The drops of red liquid dripping from the cloth, hitting the rug floor. Sounded like a someone tapping a drum cymbals in Matt's ears, has he stumbled through his loft.

" _Maybe I should call Claire? No! I don't want to cause her any more trouble._ Matt's worried assessment, of what to do about his current condition. Was interrupted by the opening of his front door, has two people entered. One being Claire Temple herself, the other Matt's best friend; Foggy Nelson. Matt heard the panicking elevation of their thumping heartbeats, of when their eyes laid upon his battered figure.

Meeting their exclaims of his name with fainting from exhaustion, The Devil fell into darkness feeling pain and hearing nothing.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Translations;

kiskasex  
Kiska means pussy in Russian

Mudak

A Russian swear word meaning an asshole, but never a smart asshole. Someone so arrogant that he doesn't even understand what a dickhead he is  
-

Ublyudok in Russian  
The english translation is "Bastard"

* * *

The third long awaited chapter of small drabble of stories collection. Deep apologies for the long delay and wait. Please tell me you're thoughts and feelings of this chapter.


End file.
